


Pact

by Myseashellcat



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Conversations, Dense Mutsu, F/M, Sakamoto is collecting info, Yato Culture, oblivious flirting, this couple needs more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: Late night conversations lead to Mutsu unintentionally giving  Sakamoto just what he asks for.





	1. The retrieval

"Do you ever get lonesome, Mutsu?" Sakamoto asks one ordinary evening. The two of them are sitting in the flagship's office, all alone. Mutsu faced her desk, as she sifted through mountains of paperwork, while the captain rolled his chair across from her. She had noticed that recently in the late hours of the night her leader's silly grin would fade and he would become more serious and self reflective. If she didn't answer him right away he would stare her down or continue to ask questions until she gave him a reply.  
Mutsu contemplates for a moment before answering truthfully.  
"Not really," Sakamoto's face fell. "Stop that," she scolded him. "I'm not lonesome because you're always around me," she sighed and a soft smile spread across his lips at her words. One of his rare, understanding smiles, that in her youth would take her breath away, but now only warms her cold heart. Thinking that the conversation was over, she returned to doing paperwork.  
"What do Yatos think about marriage?" His sudden change in topic startles her and it takes a second for her to formulate a response.  
"We don't," she deadpanned.  
"Don't think? That can not be true, since you're the smartest person I know!" Sakamoto's idiotic grin had returned.  
"I meant to say, we don't get married. The ceremony doesn't really exist in our culture."  
"How come?" She could feel the air buzzing with his curiosity.  
"The Yato way of life is based off strength on the battlefield. Settling down is considered weak. It's only natural. We live in a kill or be killed world and being legally bound to someone else could be damming," she replied logically, not looking up.  
"So the Yato aren't monogamous?"  
"Where did you pick up such a big word? And no, most aren't, a few are," Mutsu finally looked up, accepting that she wasn't likely to get any work done for awhile.  
"Were your parents…" his tone turned cautious with a twinge of sympathy, as he trailed off.  
"No, but Kagura's were," Mutsu didn't understand what he was getting at.  
"What! She's a Yato too?!"  
"How dense are you?"  
"So for the ones who are like Kagura's parents, how do they stick together?" Again with the cautious tone, as if he were afraid of hurting her feelings.  
"Together… the formation of an union I suppose,"  
"Specifics," he immediately demanded.  
"Why?"  
"I just want to make up for not realizing you were an Amanto by learning about you," It was a reasonable explanation, but his expression had become uncharacteristically unreadable.  
"They make a pact."  
"Pact?" She paused, racking her brain for the steps that she hadn't thought about since she was little.  
"They pledge their lives to one another in a temple, with no witnesses, fight for a minute, and promise to die or kill for one another," She remembered her grandpapi telling her something along those lines.  
"How romantic!" His silly grin was back, but the gentle look in his crystal eyes negated her annoyance.  
"Then the male has to chase... umm... herd the female back to her room, where they consummate the agreement."  
"Why the woman's quarters? Wherever won't do?" His confusion was written on his face, and she was relieved to be able to read his emotions again.  
"It's so the female can have more power in the mating process. She can throw her mate out if she chooses," It was common sense to her, but she supposes things are different on Earth.  
"Mate?"  
"You don't normally ask so many questions," She commented, usually he spreads them out more at least, allowing for her to do work in his brief periods of silence. "Mates are like the human equivalent of spouses."  
"I'm just curious! And what type of temple?" It dawned on her that he was paying attention, not just asking her whimsical inquiries to be forgotten right away.  
"Any temple. The Yato clan doesn't really have a religion besides warfare, but we still acknowledge the holiness of sanctuaries... usually," Sometimes her people's idea of acknowledging something means destroying it.  
"Any thing else I should know?" He asked, eyes glinting oddly.  
"Hummm… not that I can think of," She just wanted to finish her work, no matter how intriguing the discussion of her culture was.  
"Good, okay, great! Ahahaha! I think I hear Granny calling for me! Well gotta run!"  
In a flash he was gone and Mutsu was confused. Her ears were ten times better than his and she hadn't heard a thing.


	2. The gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsu, with a little help, becomes a little less oblivious.

She didn't really notice anything amiss until she overheard a few crew members talking. Her sneaking abilities had improved since her pirate days, allowing her to traverse through the ship as a ghost, if she chose to. Just as she was checking in on the cargo hold, her ears caught an interesting conversation.  
"Ya know, the captain has changed his routine a lot recently," one burly crew member said to another.  
"I've noticed. He didn't go off with any women last time we stop by Earth."  
Mutsu startled, eyes wide in surprise.  
"And he stopped running off without a trace," another laborer put in.  
"Getting dead drunk every night, too."  
"He does whatever the vice-captain says, without whining," a more effeminate male with a clipboard claimed, logging their most recent materials to trade.  
Mutsu hadn't really noticed, but as she thought about she realized it was true. Almost every morning he greeted her in the control room, hangover free. Then they would walk the deck together and he would barely throw up.  
Even when they were docked in Edo, he still joined her in the late evening to have, almost philosophical, conversations. She hadn't had to drag him away from any clubs in quite a while.  
'How long has this been going on?' She wondered as she slipped out of the cargo hold.  
Calculating in her head when his irregularities started, she realized it had been going on for seven months.  
Sakamoto couldn't run their business, couldn't even keep a secret, without her assistance. How had he managed to misdirect her attention from his change in behavior.  
She had to find out.  
She needed to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got Part 2 up!!!  
> I have a TON of ideas for this story and I hope you'll stick around to read all of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> I'm sorry that I didn't write their accents, but I didn't really have any clue how to.  
> I was inspired by the excess of fan art for this couple, and it's lack of good fanfic, to write this.


End file.
